Billboards are used to display various messages typically consisting of a combination of text and graphics. Traditionally, the message has been provided by way of fixed sheets that are pasted to a backing. This traditional approach suffers from the inability to quickly change the displayed message since it requires the use of a crew to change the message. Electronic billboards provide the advantage in that it is easier to change the displayed message. Electronic billboards include the dot matrix type utilizing many individual bulbs. Within stadiums, arenas and auditoriums there presently are electronic dot matrix display devices used for instant replays, advertising and customer information. While these electronic billboards are easily changed, they are difficult to manage and often require significant support resources to coordinate billboard content.
Loban et al. disclose a video billboard including a remote computer control with radio communications to the billboard display in U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,741 ('741). The '741patent discloses that display information is communicated from a master computer to a receiver in the billboard housing which, in turn, controls the light valve display of the '741invention. Commands may also be communicated via shared or dedicated landlines. The '741billboard is capable of providing complex video graphics with high contrast ratios. It can provide message changes on command through landline, cellular phone, satellite relay or other wireless communication links. Within the commercial advertising billboard industry it will allow the use of computer video control to change graphics easily and quickly, as desired. Advertisements, public service announcements or traffic conditions can be displayed in near real time from remote locations since images can be downloaded via the communication links and displayed at pre-programmed time slots, if desired.
Gofman et al. disclose a system and method for serving local and global media content in PCT publication WO 00/52935 ('52935). The '52935 publication discloses a system and method for combining broadcast media content with additional content at a local site according to at least one locally determined characteristic of the audience to which the combined content is served. The '52935 publication discloses a template containing information concerning the type of data objects to be displayed, their size and location on the display, as well as the timing of display and transitions to the display, such that the template describes how to process and display the data.
New display materials are being developed that have the potential to expand advertising billboard technology, such as, for example, GYRICON a trade name of Xerox Corporation, Palo Alto Research Center, Palo Alto Calif. These new materials have the potential to expand the capabilities of billboard displays. Another new material for displays is E-INK, a trade name of E Ink Corporation 733 Concord Avenue, Cambridge, Mass. GYRICON technology is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,854. E-INK technology is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,588.
Although significant improvements are expanding the capabilities of new display materials, many forms of the material are limited in the bit-depth of available colors. For example, the simplest form of the GYRICON material is only one bit deep in color, i.e. black or white. It would therefore be advantageous to provide an improved billboard advertising device providing apparent full-color display with limited bit-depth materials. It would further be advantageous to provide an advertising device that easily controls multiple combinations of content display units. It would also be advantageous to provide easily manageable dynamic display content